


Suna's Works

by deepways



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki - Freeform, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepways/pseuds/deepways
Summary: Kerjaan utama Suna itu ada tiga. Dokumentasi kegiatan, berdiskusi, dan mengumpulkan informasi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Suna's Works

**Author's Note:**

> Ff pertama di ao3 alias saya masih pemula, mohon pengertiannya.  
> Warning:  
> \- gaje  
> \- garing  
> \- typo  
> Happy reading

_(Semua karakter milik Furudate, saya minjam.)_

"LU NGAPA MAKAN TEMPE GUA, NJIR??!!"

"HEH, GUA MAKAN TEMPE GUA SENDIRI LAH. TEMPE PUNYA LO, YA LO SENDIRI YANG MAKAN KAMPRET!!"

Sebuah pemandangan biasa jika melihat kembar Miya adu mulut, karena hal seperti itu sudah jadi seperti makanan mereka sehari-hari.

Dan sebuah hal biasa jika di dekat mereka, ada seorang Suna Rintarou yang akan mendokumentasikan kegiatan mereka. Buktinya saja, sekarang Suna langsung membuka ig dan membuat status di storynya.

**MIYA TWINS OTW BERANTEM.**

**Lokasi? Kantin FEB**

**Cek Live IG**

Tidak habis disitu, Suna bahkan memulai live ig. Kembar Miya itu populer dan punya banyak fans, makanya penonton live ig Suna juga banyak meskipun baru mulai.

"TERUS TEMPE GUE MANA, HAH?!"

"YA MANA GUA TAU LAH! PALING JUGA UDAH LU MAKAN DULUAN!"

"KALO UDAH GUA MAKAN BUAT APA DICARI?!"

"YA UDAH RELAIN!"

"GAK BISA! GANTIIN TEMPE GUA!"

"SEMBARANGAN. NGAJAK BERANTEM?!"

"YA UDAH AYUK!!"

Pekerjaan nomor satu Suna: Seksi dokumentasi no.1 kembar Miya dan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

.......

"Eh, Suna. Tumben banget ke perpus."

"Cuma buat dingin-dingin aja."

Yang nyapa Suna itu namanya Komori. Beda sama Suna yang ke perpus cuma buat nyari dinginnya AC doang, Komori niatnya ke perpus emang buat belajar.

"Eh, Atsumu sama Osamu katanya berantem ya, tadi siang?"

"Bukan berantem juga, sih. Cuma adu mulut. Lo gak nonton live ig gue?"

Iya, harusnya memang buat belajar, seandainya Komori gak ketemu makhluk satu macam Suna.

"Tau, gak? Terushima pagi tadi kena semprot hand sanitizer sama Kiyoomi."

"Hah?! Kok bisa?"

"Kiyoomi marah, Terushima bersin depan muka dia."

"Anjirrrr. Wkwkwk. Mending. Daripada Atsumu, disiram langsung dari botolnya."

Nahhhh, kan jadi bergosip mereka berdua.

Pekerjaan nomor dua Suna: diskusi aib orang alias menggosip.

......

Belum 5 menit bertemu, Komori pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah mendapat panggilan dari entah siapa. Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi karena tidak terlalu banyak orang dan pengawas yang tidak ada di tempatnya membuat Suna sedikit mengantuk. Suna pun menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba tidur sebentar mumpung tidak ada pengawas yang akan menegurnya jika melihat ini.

"Duduk sini aja deh, dekat sama AC."

"Oke, deh."

"Langsung mulai nih, belajarnya?"

"Nanti dulu. Kepalaku masih sakit sedikit ini. Lima menit lagi, ya."

Ada dua cewek yang duduk di belakang Suna. Bodo amat dengan mereka, Suna tetap mempertahankan posisinya seperti orang yang sedang tidur.

"Kembar Miya berantem loh tadi siang. Aku liat di live ignya Suna."

Oi, yang duduk di belakang kalian sekarang itu Suna, neng.

"Hah, berantem?"

"Tapi gak sampai tonjok-tonjokan. Cuma sampai adu mulut doang. Padahal pengen banget liat kembar Miya berantem. Pasti gantengnya nambah. Apalagi Osamu."

_"Cih, fans ternyata."_

"Eh? Emang Atsumu, nggak?"

"Kan aku sukanya sama Osamu. Aduhhh, gantengnya itu loh, gak nahan."

_"Alah, lebay. Gantengan gue juga."_ batin Suna.

"Lagian, Atsumu itu kesannya kayak fakboi. Katanya suka sama Kak Kita dari fakultas pertanian, tapi ada yang bilang dia suka dekatin Sakusa."

Suna terkekeh dalam hati mengiyakan pernyataan cewek tadi. Sebenarnya gebetan Atsumu itu cuma satu, tapi yang dia dekati ada banyak. 

Bahkan saat ini Atsumu sedang bersaing dengan Suna dalam hal memperebutkan hati orang yang sama. Iya, Suna ternyata juga punya rasa dengan orang yang mereka panggil 'Kita-san' itu.

Suna mempertajam pendengarannya. Siapa tau, pada pembiraan kedua cewek itu ada 'hal-hal baru' yang bisa didapat.

"Kembar Miya aneh ya. Padahal ganteng tapi gak punya pacar."

"Kalau Osamu punya gebetan juga gak, ya?"

_"Maaf, mba. Si Samu bukan punya gebetan lagi, pacar malah."_ sahut Suna dalam hati.

"Mungkin punya. Tapi kan Osamu orangnya agak kalem, jadi mungkin gak seagresif Atsumu soal yang begitu."

Gak agresif? Heh, Suna ingin tertawa rasanya. Mereka yang tidak tau cuma tidak melihat aksi Osamu pdkt dengan pacarnya.

"Iya, sih. Coba kayak Kak Semi, terang-terangan banget deketin Shirabu. Tapi Shirabunya masih nyimpan crush sama Kak Ushijima."

"Eh, kenal sama Kawanishi, gak? Dia anak fakultas teknik."

_"Kawanishi? Anak fakultas teknik?"_

"Nggak. Emang kenapa?"

"Kata temenku yang anak kedokteran, Shirabu pernah boncengan sama dia."

"Hah?! Serius?"

Oke. Setelah ini, Suna akan cari tau info tentang mahasiswa yang namanya Kawanishi.

Pekerjaan ketiga Suna: mengumpulkan informasi tidak berfaedah seperti urusan asmara atau aib para mahasiswa.

_Sementara itu di fakultas kedokteran, Shirabu yang baru keluar dari ruangan laboratorium langsung bersin-bersin._

_"Pasti ada yang ngomongin gue nih."_

.......

Saat ini Suna sedang membeli roti bakar di dekat kampus. Rencananya ingin dibagi berdua dengan sang gebetan. Iya, berdua saja. Soalnya kalau dibagi dengan anak kos yang lain terutama si kembar tidak mungkin cukup hanya membeli satu kotak.

"Yo, Suna. Beli roti bakar juga?"

"Eh, Bang Matsukawa. Iya nih."

Matsukawa Issei. Satu tahun di atas Suna. Salah satu admin dari Gosip HQ. Kalau Suna adalah orang yang mencari informasi, maka Matsukawa adalah orang yang akan menyebarkannya.

"Bu, mau ngambil pesanan tadi, roti bakar rasa coklatnya dua!"

Suna menengok ke arah suara di sampingnya. Ternyata si chibi jeruk.

"Halo, Hinata. Sendirian aja?"

"E-eh, Kak Suna."

"Hinata? Loh, Osamunya mana, dek?"

Yang ditanya kaget dan malu bersamaan. Padahal pacarannya diam-diam, tapi ada orang lain yang tahu. Sedangkan dua orang yang bertanya tadi malah mengeluarkan evil smile mereka.

"Sho. Roti bakarnya udah? Lah, njir, kok ada siluman rubah disini?!"

"Eh, sialan. Gue makan onigiri lu di kosan baru tau rasa."

"Bodo amat. Sho, yuk. Gak baik dekat-dekat sama siluman terlalu lama."

"Bangsat."

"Anu, Kak Suna. Duluan ya."

"Oh, oke. Hati-hati ya, chibi. Ntar kalau Samu macem-macem telpon aja."

Osamu hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya disertai dengan jari tengah yang terangkat.

Saat mereka berdua sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Suna lanjut mengobrol dengan Matsukawa.

"Padahal ayang beb bilang berita mereka bakal di up kurang dari seminggu"

"Biarin aja bang. Toh, sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan bau akhirnya tercium juga."

Ahhh, Suna jadi teringat dengan cewek di perpus tadi. Jika dia memang suka dengan Osamu, entah patah hati seperti apa yang akan dirasakannya jika tau kalau lelaki idamannya sudah punya pacar seperti Hinata.

"Hari ini dapat sesuatu, gak?"

"Itu, Kawanishi Taichi dari fakultas teknik. Abang kenal, gak?"

"Kayak pernah dengar. Emang napa?"

Suna tidak menjawab dan malah menyeringai. Matsukawa langsung paham apa maksud dari seringai itu. Akhirnya mereka dapat target baru untuk dibeberkan di medsos Gosip HQ.

Sebagai informan gosip HQ, tiga pekerjaan Suna di atas adalah caranya untuk mengetahui sesuatu. Menyaksikan secara langsung, berbicara pada yang bersangkutan atau mengetahui, atau mencari sendiri secara diam-diam.

Dan Suna sendiri menikmati pekerjaannya itu.

END


End file.
